Soulwing
by arusas9009
Summary: Sequal to Firewing and my other story Spiritwing


1 Goth: Goth encircled the home he shared with the 400 plus Vampyrum. In the few months since his return Pheonix had emerged from the underworld taking the life of a young owl that had fallen down. Together they had had twins. Swift and Vern there son and daughter flew close to there mother as they hunted. There subjects hunted together as they were still wary of there surroundings. Goth quickely captured a small bat and killed it. He ate as he spoke to Pheonix feasting on a rat. "In eight days Zotz will rise. We must prepare. I will speak with him to know were they will breach the surface. We will round all his sacrifices there. Last time we spoke he said it would be in the jungle." he finished. "Yes. How is it you and the priests can talk to him?" Asked there daughter Vern. "Vern no one besides the priests and I are allowed to know that. I'm sorry but I cant tell you." he told her. "Thats right." said Pheonix. "Not even I know." she said. "Now you two go and play. Mom and I have things to discuss." As they flew off he turned to Pheonix. "Well how many sacrifices do we have? The eclipse is in 8 days." he asked. "88. "We can get the other 12 by then. If not some of our own will make the sacrifices." she told him. "Good"  
he said "Thats good."  
2 Expedition: Omar was flying with there group. It was larger than he had expected 20 silverwings give or take and several brightwings graywings moonwings and foxwings had joined. Their group contained about 60 plus bats. Reasons they joined I dont know. Owls including the prince Orestes had joined. At least 30 of them. They all had probably joined because they had heard his story and it spread throughout the northern forests. They continued on the groups entirely mingled together as if they forgot there tension just a few years ago. Omar had missed his family and mother Ariel. He left thinking no one would like a freak like him. But now he returned and many seemed to like him. They all accepted him as the leader but he thought it was just because of his sheer size. He was larger than any of the owls in his group. When they reached bridge city they would get as many free tailed bats to there cause and continue on south. There flight was not stopped or questioned as the owls and some northern hawks who were about as large as him. There entire group was at least 100 members. "Omar we may need to rest soon."  
said Shade pulling up. "Yes even not stopping it would be an entire day and night before we reach bridge city." He said. He turned towards the party. "We will stop here to rest and hunt. But be watchful there are coyotes here and they can climb trees.  
They are much like wolves but smaller and more brown color." As he flew away to do his hunting he also kept out a close eye for signs of coyotes and other predators. He caught many beetles and tiger moths then stopped. A coyote was RIGHT there in a tree.  
He flew back to his party a mile away. "Keep quiet while hunting. Coyotes near. Pass on the message." and it spread through the group. They hunted more quietly. Then he heard the howling of coyotes. So did the others. In the branches of one tall tree with few low branches they roosted silentely. He watched. Suddenly 7 coyotes burst into the clearing. They sniffed. "I smell bats...  
owls... and hawks? Together? Not much sense but prey is prey." said what appeared to be the leader. The group began to search elsewhere when the leader suddenly looked at there tree and barked. 3 Preparation: Goth had finally counted all the sacrifices. 127 all together and some were gathering more to make sure none escaped. All bats and rats which didnt put up much a fight. Swift who was much stronger than his sister had caught about 30 of them himself. Goth didnt collect any because of his preparation. "Swift will make and excellant king." said the new head priest Curaco as if reading his mind. "Yes. I'm not afraid to leave the kingdom when I die because I know it shall be in good hands with Swift." As he slept he tried to contact Zotz. Sucess. "Goth... we are only 7 days from the surfaccccce... but there is a grouppppp... of owls bats and hawks... Including Shade and his brother Omar... who is larger than youuuuu." finished Zotz.  
"What? Who besides foxwings are larger than Vampyrum?" he roared. "He wassss... part of a human experimentttt... but there group is largggge... and they will get others to there causssse... prepare a trapppp... and destroy them... Make Shade one of my sacrificessss... good bye nowwww... I will talk to you again sooooon..." And startled Goth woke with a start.  
4 coyotes: All seven coyotes now surrounded the tree 3 climbing up. They snapped at the bats on the lower branches which flew higher to be safer. But the coyotes were smarter and used there claws to scale the trees. They made progress and where higher "All bats!" he screeched "Fly towards the south a little more. We'll meet up with you later! Owls! Hawks! To battle!" All the owls dropped 5 a coyote. Omar flew straight for the leader and knocked him off the tree. Biting in to its neck he drew blood. It howled and tried to shake him off. Using his claws he dug in injuring it more. He just needed to keep them occupied enough to draw its attention away from the others. The hawks and owls had killed 2 but 1 owl was dead. Most of the other coyotes except 1 and the leader was left. Omar, using his mighty wings, held down the coyote and with a quick bite killed it. It had been a while since he killed anything besides a bug. But at least that crisis was over. "Owls, Hawks... follow the bats scent... I'm coming." With that he flew off. 


End file.
